


Egos and Swimming Pools

by horansparkle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry!fluff, Younger Harry, Ziam if you squint, louis and harry are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horansparkle/pseuds/horansparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall doesn't really like going to Louis' house because he would have to deal with his very cocky, very in love with him, brother Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egos and Swimming Pools

It wasn't like Niall hated to come over to Louis'. He just didn't like it very much. And it wasn't because he didn't liked Louis' house, he loved it. Louis' house was big, he had a gameroom and a pool, and he would often hang out there with his other mates, Zayn and Liam. 

Louis' mum was very sweet and always made them cookies, which they rejected becauce, 

"Come on mum, we aren't five anymore!"

But as soon as she left they would attack the plate. 

His stepfather was really friendly too, always asking how his family was and how he did in school. 

He didn't even minded his sisters, who would ask them if they found Austin Mahone pretty, and he always said yes so the girls would giggle and leave the room. 

He only didn't like the fact that Louis' brother, Harry would be there too. 

Everyone knew Harry had a 'crush' on Niall, and when they were younger, Niall thought it was adorable and would often leave his friends for a while to play with Harry and his new dragons his mum got him for his birthday. Louis and Niall were friends since primary school, and Harry was a year younger than he was, but at the time it didn't matter. Niall always thought Harry was adorable, but it felt weird because he was Louis' brother, and it would make things very awkward. 

So that is why he sighed when Louis had texted him asking if he wanted to come over and hang by their pool. It was a beautiful day, and really, Niall wanted to go, but then he remembered Harry would be there too, no doubt, and he wasn't looking forward to that. 

Harry was nineteen now and his crush hadn't died down. You can't speak of it as a crush at this point, Harry was in love with Niall, but when Harry was growing up, his ego was growing with him. Harry went from sweet to cocky, and if Niall considered dating the boy, because honestly, he and Harry had this connection all along and that is how Niall found out he liked blokes as well, he wouldn't consider it now. 

Either way, he texted Louis back saying he'll be there in five and grabbed a bag with a towel, some beers from downstairs, luckily he lived on his own so he wouldn't get shit from his mum, and also grabbed a few snacks. He knew Louis would have that too, and probably Zayn and Liam would come, but it was some silent agreement that everyone would bring something. 

He went upstairs again to change in his trunks and also put on a clean shirt, grabbed his bag and headed out. He stepped in his car and made the drive to Louis'. He didn't live that far away so he got there quickly, and parked his car on their driveway. He saw that Zayn's car was already there, and he knew Liam would be there too, as the pair never left each other's side. Louis and he had their assumptions but waited for them to finally admit they were together. 

Niall got out and walked to the back where he saw Louis, Zayn and Liam. 

"Sup lads?!" He shouted over the fence, and walked to them. He let his bag fall on the ground and got rid if his shirt. Louis gave him a smile and motioned for him to toss him the bag, which he did. 

"Niall, this is why you are my best friend." Louis sighed dramatically when he grabbed four bottles of beer and handed them out. Niall sat next to Louis who had only his legs in the water. Zayn and Liam where in the pool tossing water at each other and giggling like school girls. Louis and Niall looked at them with fond smiles. 

It was a beautiful day, the sun was at his peek right now, and Niall enjoyed this, liked sitting with his best friends, sipping from his beer and just relax. 

Although he enjoyed it, he felt his skin burning and he cursed at how pale he was. He needed some sunscreen and needed it now, otherwise he would be a tomato tomorrow. He stupidly forgot it at home, he realized after he grabbed his bag and searched for the bottle. 

"Dude, do you have any sunscreen?" Niall asked Louis. He turned to look away from Liam and Zayn to Niall and laughed. 

"Yeah mate, in the bathroom." Niall nodded and dried of his wet legs before entering the house. Louis still lived at home, and Niall would too if he lived in the almost mansion. He wandered through the kitchen to the living room, and got to the stairs. So far, he hadn't seen Harry yet, and he was quite happy about that. He knew the house very well, and found the bathroom in no time. He knocked first, not really feeling like walking in on someone. After a moment of silence he walked in and searched for the sunscreen. 

"Looking for something?" He heard a deep voice ask, and he was startled and annoyed at the same time, knowing that voice all too well. He turned around to face Harry, and when his green eyes roamed Niall's torso, he suddenly felt really exposed.

"Yes, do you know where the sunscreen is?" He asked him, no matter how much he hated to, because now Harry had yet another thing to be cocky about and Niall didn't felt like dealing with that. 

Harry scoffed, because duh, and walked over to a little dresser that Niall hadn't looked in yet, and handed him the bottle. Niall gave him a nod and was ready to walk out when Harry stood in the doorway in a way Niall couldn't pass him. Harry gave him a sly smirk and Niall was this close to roll his eyes. 

"You need some help with that?" He asked Niall in this deep voice that always gave Niall chills. He hated to admit it, but he always had found Harry attractive and let's just say, puberty did him good. More than good, actually. Anyway, Niall shook his head. He knew Harry for a long time, but his big hands roaming his body was way too intimate, especially since Harry still liked him. 

"Does it look like I need help?" He said, a bit snappy, but Harry's grin just got wider and Niall feared his face would split. 

"Well, you can't reach your back, can you? Let me just do it." He said firmly and grabbed the bottle from the blonde. Niall sighed, but just went with it so he could leave, and really, he couldn't reach his back. Harry stood behind him and opened the bottle, squirting the creme on his hands and took a deep breath, cause after all, he was gonna touch Niall for christ sake, and even though it wasn't in an intimate way, he suddenly felt a bit nervous. 

Get your shit together, Harold, he scolded to himself mentally, and put his hands on Niall's back. He could feel him tense up, and leaned a bit closer to him, so his mouth was by his ear but didn't get sunscreen on his clothes. 

"Cold?" He asked in an almost whisper, and Niall shuddered at that, because since when was Harry this close to him? He nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment, and closed his eyes, focussing on the feeling of Harry's hands in his back. 

"You know that my room has a view on the pool, right?" Harry asked again, and shit, Niall knew but forgot. Niall nodded his head again, his eyes still closed. He had no idea where this was heading to, but he just waited for Harry to say he was done so he could go downstairs and cool off. It suddenly got a bit too hot in the bathroom. 

"So you know that I've been looking at you, right?" Harry asked again, and he was ready to smirk and to feel Niall getting chills again, but he wasn't ready for Niall to burst out laughing. He removed his hands from his back and Niall turned around, his cheeks a bit red from laughing. Harry looked at him with that deep frown, that Niall found stupidly attractive, and Niall tried to calm down. 

"That is a bit stalkerish, don't you think?" He said between chuckles, and Harry frowned a bit more, because what? Niall should know by now that Harry would do anything to see Niall, hell, he even changed his attitude for him. He huffed and crossed his arms. 

"You know what Niall, I'm sick of this." He stated, and Niall wasn't laughing anymore, because Harry seemed a bit hurt, and that was never his intention. He had no idea what the curly lad was talking about, though. 

"What are you talking about, Harry?" He asked him, and Harry huffed again because, seriously, he might be in love with the lad but he sure as hell was a bit slow. 

"You never see me, do you? All I am to you is your best friend's little brother, and I'm sick of it. I always liked you Niall, and all I want is for you to stand on the doorstep and not ask for Louis but for me. I want to have pool dates with you, and sleep overs and go out. Since I've met you I liked you, but you just ignore me, and I don't know why. At first, I thought you liked me too, and now, you act like you never even thought of us as friends!" Harry spoke fast and hard, and he seemed just overall hurt. Niall felt a pang in his chest, he never wanted to make Harry feel like this. He couldn't deny he had feelings for the boy, at first, but now, he was this cocky bastard, and Niall just hoped the old Harry came back someday. He did, in this very moment, and Niall was both happy and sad about that. 

"Harry, I like you. A lot. Yes I am best friends with your brother but that doesn't mean I don't see you. Remember when we were little and I always played with you? I liked you then, and it never really stopped, but I didn't want for things to become awkward. But suddenly you changed, and the sweet Harry I knew was gone, and I didn't liked that." He said, explaining it softly at a now sniffling Harry. Niall felt really guilty that he was the cause of his sadness. 

"But I did that for you!" Harry almost screamed, and wow, Niall was really lost now. He furrowed his brows and Harry let out a frustrated sigh. 

"I hear you say to Louis you liked it when someone was confident, and I wasn't, but I wanted to be because you liked it!" Harry explained, and yeah, Niall remembered it. He and Louis had a sleep over a couple years ago, and Harry came in to his brothers room. Louis didn't mind as long as Niall didn't, so Harry stayed with them a bit until his mother told him he should go to bed. Niall and Louis were only sixteen, Harry almost fifteen, and Niall just discovered he liked blokes in the same way he liked girls. Harry knew all along he was playing for the other team, his one and only crush being Niall. Harry said he needed to use the bathroom and left. 

"So Niall, what do you look for in a guy?" Louis had asked him, because he was a good friend and very curious. He had accepted Niall right away, luckily. 

"Well, I really like it when they are sweet, take care of me a bit, be honest, and be confident." Niall said, because he was sixteen and that was a wise thing to say at that age. Harry must have heard them. 

"Yes, but I didn't mean cocky! Harry, I always thought you were confident. You were just you, and you had nothing to be insecure about. You are very pretty." Niall said sincerely, and he saw Harry blushing. 

"You think I'm pretty?" He mumbled, and Niall chuckled a bit at that. He nodded his head and saw Harry beam at him. 

This was it, Harry thought, and before they both knew it, their lips met. It was soft, sweet, and so innocent Niall could just drown in the moment. It was just a simple peck on the lips, which lasted a bit longer than necessary, and Harry pulled away to look at Niall. Niall just lazily smiled at him and brought their lips back together, wanted to cherish the feeling of Harry's pretty red lips on his. 

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat and they pulled away just far enough so their lips weren't touching, but they were still close together. 

"You're gonna take care of my little brother, right?" Louis asked Niall, who nodded frantically, and Harry just couldn't contain his smile and grabbed Niall's hand. He shot him a smile and this was it, everything Harry had dreamed of since he was five.


End file.
